Damn Weasley Genes
by TMNTfan1
Summary: So, what do you get when you have a writer who has a mild case of baby fever and a slight obsession with the Weasley twins? Yeah, a story like this. Just read it and review to let me know what you think!


I stared blankly up at the white ceiling, willing myself to fall asleep. But it seemed like every time I tried a sharp kick or nudge in my stomach would jolt me awake.

A quiet snore brought my eyes down to my companion in bed next to me. His lips were parted and his eyes blissfully closed, his bright orange hair tussled from sleep and sticking out in all directions. His freckles were just visible against his pale skin in the darkness.

I normally didn't like snoring, considering my dad snores like a foghorn from down the hall of my childhood home, but my husband's snores were nothing like that. It was more like loud breathing with the occasional snort. It was cute.

My husband didn't used to sleep so peacefully. The war against Voldemort had ended five years ago, and it took a good portion of that time for my husband, George Weasley, to move on from the death of his brother, his twin, Fred. He still missed him, obviously, we all did. But for the first few years he'd have nightmares, he didn't often smile or laugh, and when he did it rarely reached his eyes. The only reason he reopened the joke shop was because me, Ginny, and Molly sat him down and talked with him. Telling him how much Fred would have wanted him to keep their dream alive. So, he did it, with help from his family.

And on the opening day, the first anniversary of the final battle, Ginny and I gave him a plaque, with Fred's moving picture smiling at us, and the words:

' _In loving memory of Frederick Weasley,_

 _who started this shop with a dream shared with his twin._

 _Mischief Managed'_

It brought tears to his eyes that he didn't let fall. He hung it up on the wall behind the register, where every customer would see it at the end of their visit. After taking one long look at it, he swept me and Ginny into his arms and spun us around, the three of us laughing with tears in our eyes.

I had known Fred and George back in Hogwarts, we were in the same year, except I was in Hufflepuff. I'd seen them around and knew of them and their reputation, but I didn't know them personally, and, like everyone else, I couldn't tell them apart. After all, they were identical.

I didn't actually speak to either of them until my fifth year.

See, near the beginning of my fifth year Cedric Diggory, the newly appointed Captain of our House's Quidditch team, approached me and asked me to try out for the team. Apparently he'd seen me flying around in my free time our fourth year, the year all the Muggleborns were being attacked, and thought I had talent.

I didn't think I'd make it, due to my extreme shyness causing near-panic attacks in front of crowds. But by some miracle, I tried out and made the team as a Chaser.

Our first match had been against Gryffindor. It was originally Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, but those slimy snakes used Malfoy's injury to slither their way out of playing in the bad storm that day, making Hufflepuff take their place in the match.

For a first match, it was absolutely terrifying. The only thing I saw as an upside throughout the whole match was that none of the audience could see me very well, which helped with my nerves and shyness.

The match was going as well as expected, given how hard it was to see and fly. I even managed to score a few goals for my team, and steal the Quaffle from the other team a couple times.

However, many people know how that match ended. Harry got overwhelmed by the Dementors showing up, he fell off his broom, Cedric caught the Snitch, and Hufflepuff won the match.

But what very few people _did_ see was that while everyone was watching Potter and Diggory race each other for the Snitch, a stray Bludger came at me and crashed into my shoulder, knocking it out of the socket and knocking me right off my broom from nearly thirty feet in the air.

I'd thought for sure I was going to die as I watched the ground get closer and closer, the icy wind tearing my screams right out of my throat so I was nearly silent.

But, no impact came. I didn't hit the ground and black out. I didn't die. When I opened my eyes, someone had grabbed onto my good arm, hovering us so my toes were a few feet off the ground. He lowered us to the ground and jumped down to the ground next to me.

"Are you alright?" he nearly screamed over the rain, his hair a dark red that hung above his eyes. I stared up at him through my drenched, black hair that was coming out of it's ponytail, holding my sore arm to my chest with my other hand. Feeling rather numb, I'd simply nodded. He was looking me over, clearly trying to determine if I truly was okay, before his eyes fell on my awkwardly positioned arm.

"I could take you to see Madame Pomfrey in a bit." I nodded again, unable to find words. Then, he grinned at me, offering me his hand. "I'm George."

I smiled shyly, rain drops running down my face and past my lips. "Addison."

After that we'd gotten along rather well. We greeted each other in the halls and talked in any shared classes. He introduced me to his brother, and before too long, it was impossible for me to get them mixed up. They had different voices, smiles, eyes, and personalities.

I got closer to them as we got older, however during the war I didn't see them for several months, until hundreds of people were called to Hogwarts to fight the final battle. I fought among them, and I was with the Weasley family grieving Fred's death. I was there for George, whenever he needed a shoulder to cry on.

A few weeks after George reopened the joke shop, which was doing even more amazing as when it was first opened, George asked me out on a date. Obviously, I said yes, even though I was confused. George was definitely a catch, I figured he'd end up with a gorgeous, confident witch with curves, perfect skin, beautiful eyes and, I don't know, blonde hair? Someone that wasn't me, with my wavy, thin, black hair, that used to fall in my eyes before I cut my bangs, scrawny body that never developed those curves every other girl seemed to get, and dark green eyes.

After our second date, he asked me to be his girlfriend, and when he eventually found out about my insecurities, he put them to rest, stating that I was beautiful, funny, caring, and that I helped him through everything. Now, I don't really have those old insecurities I had when I was younger, except on the occasion my hormones make me feel fat and ugly, but George quickly erases those, too.

Another sharp kick to my ribs made me wince before smiling fondly down at my ever-expanding belly, reaching my hand under the old T-shirt I was wearing to rub the spot. I wasn't even seven months quite yet, and I was already huge! But of course, that's what happens when you're carrying more than one. Damn Weasley genes.

The sheets rustled and the bed shifted before another hand joined mine, slipping under my shirt and resting atop my stomach. I turned and smiled at my husband, who was smiling sleepily at me.

"Sorry I woke you." I whispered, moving my hand to rest on his, stroking my thumb over his knuckles.

George huffed, scooting closer to me to rest his head on the pillow near my shoulder, kissing my neck. "They keepin' you up?" he mumbled, nuzzling his nose into my neck.

I smiled, leaning my head against his. "Just a bit."

He snorted before heaving himself up to lean on his elbow, leaning his face down towards my pregnant belly with his other hand still there. "You two need to settle down and let your Mum rest, you hear?" he ordered quietly. Another kick right where our hands were answered him, making us both laugh.

"I think that's a no." I joked, "I can already tell Bean's going to be just like you."

"Handsome, funny, and charming?" George grinned, leaning his shoulder back into his pillow to get closer to me.

"No. Mischievous, a prankster, and a little terror." I answered seriously, making George smirk, kissing my cheek. Then, his smirk fell to a small smile as he looked down at our hands on my belly, where our children were growing.

"How do you know it's Bean? What if it's Boo?" he asked, still watching my tummy.

When we went to our first doctors appointment and saw our baby, all we saw was a little bean shape on the monitor, so we'd taken to calling our baby Bean. Then, when I was about five months along, we had another appointment that gave us a shock. Our doctor found a much smaller baby peaking out from behind Bean. George had started calling that one Boo, because it looked like it was playing Peek-a-Boo.

I looked down at my belly thoughtfully. "I'm not sure. Usually I feel more movement near the back, where Boo likes to hide. Every time we've seen Boo, she's never been close enough to my tummy to kick. But a couple times I've felt a kick closer to my spine. I think that's her. Those kicks are never as hard as these ones."

George nodded thoughtfully, still staring. I watched him for a moment, still debating on something I've been wanting to bring up for a while.

"Hey, George?" I whispered hesitantly. Instantly his attention was on me, his light brown eyes looking down at me. "Have-have you thought of any names?" I asked curiously.

He shrugged, laying back down and removing his hand from my belly. "A few, but not many. Why? Did you think of any?"

I bit my lip and shrugged, suddenly unsure if I should say it. George eyed me for a moment before taking my hand in his and kissing my knuckles.

"Addy, come on. I want to hear it." he urged quietly. I sighed and looked down at my tummy to avoid eye contact.

"Well, I was thinking, if one of them's a boy," I paused, waiting for George to interrupt. Whenever we brought up what we thought the genders were George always insisted we'd get identical boys, just like him and Fred. Personally, I felt like one was a boy and the other was a girl. This time, however, George didn't interrupt me, so I continued. "if one of them's a boy, I was thinking, for a name…What about…Fred?" I asked weakly, slowly peaking over at him.

He wasn't looking at me. He was staring down at my belly again, his expression blank. I wasn't sure if that was a good expression, or a bad one. Then, he took a deep, shaky breath and turned to look at me.

"Really?" he whispered. I bit my lip and nodded before I started rambling.

"It's just that, they won't be able to meet him, and he was a big part of your life, and he probably would've been their favorite Uncle, and I want them to have a part of him and…yeah." I finished lamely, running out of things to say.

He stared at me for a long moment before he smiled. It was a smile of relief, appreciation, and love.

"To be honest…I wanted to name one of them that, too." he admitted, "I just didn't want you to think that I was, I don't know, still obsessing over Fred or anything."

I shook my head. "No, I'd never think that of you, George. He's your twin, I know there can't be a tighter bond than that. And Fred was a great person, a war hero. I want to name our son Fredrick Gideon Weasley II. I just didn't know how you'd react to that."

George grinned at me before leaning over to press a loving kiss to my lips. When he pulled away, he rubbed his nose against mine, making me giggle.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Not today." I pointed out. It had only been 'today' for about an hour.

George laughed, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer to him. "I love you, Addison Weasley."

"Love you, too. What were some of the names you were thinking about?" I asked curiously, because I couldn't think of any other names.

George shrugged, his face and ears turned a nice red color, which piqued my curiosity. "Well, Fred was the first boy name I thought of, and I couldn't really think of any other boy names that might go with that that I liked, but, well…I thought of a…girl name…" he trailed off.

My mouth fell open and I leaned back a bit to stare at him, my lips twitching up into a smile.

"Oh my gosh! George Fabian Weasley, the man who _insisted_ we were having identical boys, came up with a _girl name_?!" I teased him.

He made a face at me before speaking, "Well, I just noticed that, you know how Boo always seems to be hiding behind Bean? Well, maybe I'm stretching it a bit, but it looks like Bean's protecting Boo, shielding her. So, I could see Boo being a girl, and Bean being a boy."

"What if they're both girls?" I asked teasingly, just to get to him. Personally, I felt like it was a boy and a girl, but this is my first time being pregnant, so I might be wrong.

"Then I hope you're up for having another one." George teased me back.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind that." I responded seriously, "But I'm not having as big a family as your parents did." I added sternly.

"Oh, God no." George shook his head frantically, "I draw the line at, I don't know, five. Preferably less than that, but at least three."

"I can live with that." I nodded. "So, what's the girl name you thought of?"

"Faith Addison Weasley." he answered with a smile.

"Why my name for a middle name?" I asked curiously. Personally, I loved the name 'Faith'. It was something we always had to have during the war. It meant something to us, just like Bill and Fleur's little girl Victoire. And it did kind of fit with the other name. Fred and Faith Weasley.

"Cause your name's pretty?" George shrugged, making me smile.

"I like it." I finally decided.

"Good. Now, lets try and get some sleep, okay love?" George suggested, wrapping his arms around me and gently tucking me into his body, shielding me from the world. He kissed my forehead, nose, cheek, and finally my mouth. "Goodnight." he whispered, slipping one hand under my shirt and rubbing my lower back, which was always sore nowadays with the extra weight I was carrying. George's other hand slid to rest on my tummy as he whispered, "And you two let your Mum sleep."

I smiled drowsily, the warmth from George's body heat as well as our quilt making me tired.

"I love you, Addison." George whispered in my ear, kissing my head before tucking me into his chest.

"Love you." I mumbled before I finally fell asleep, dreams of two little, redheaded children, a boy and a girl, filling my head.


End file.
